Ship War: The Dimensions Among Us
Ship War: The Dimensions Among Us is an 2019 3D/2D epic dark drama romantic psychological horror-thriller suspense science fiction space adventure war film that based off the webseries by the name of Ship War created by the same director, This film is released with IMAX, IMAX 3D, Auro 11.1, Dolby Surround 7.1, 3D and 2D, This film stars Channing Tatum, Tom Hardy, Teresa Gallagher, MrFudgeMonkeyz, Samuel L. Jackson, Jodie Foster, James McAvoy, Morgan Freeman, This film is also based on The Amazing World of Gumball, This film is confirmed to be the best film of 2019, It's 100% critics on Rotten Romatoes and also 100% audience, This film grossed over 3,9 billion dollars, This has got to be the first film that grossed the most money in box office while Avatar grossed 2,7 billion dollars being second and Titanic grossed 2,1 bilion dollars being third. Synopsis In 2028, The war is still going since 2024, to see which one to purpose Penny. Plot * Channing Tatum as Gumball Watterson, a 18-year-old that was Penny's boyfriend, he was the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball and the antagonist of this film, In the present, he's now a criminal and patient in mental hospital. * Tom Hardy as RaymanLover 2019 (Hytalo, real name), a 16-year-old Brazilian-American-Portuguese former YouTuber that suffered cyberbullying in the late 2010s and he has autism and anxiety, He's the protagonist of the film, He's great at art class, and math class, He has been fallen in love with Penny since 2018. * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, an 18-year-old shapeshifting fairy that was trapped in a peanut shell for 12 years. * MrFudgeMonkeyz as the Villagers and the Players, the two species who are in the war * Samuel L. Jackson as Richard Watterson, an 48-year-old that is Gumball's father and Darwin's adoptive father. * Jodie Foster as Nicole Watterson, an 48-year-old that is Gumball's mother and Darwin's adoptive mother. * James McAvoy as Darwin Watterson, an 20-year-old fish that is Gumball's adoptive brother. * Morgan Freeman as Mr. Worminkle, an centennial worm professor that has been living for 103 years, In 1955, he was a criminal in a mental hospital in Paris, he is now a innocent in the present. Cast TBA 4-hour cut (Extended Edition) The extended edition is confirmed to be 4 hours, to be Rated R along with the Legendary Edition. 5-hour cut (Legendary Edition) The Legendary Edition is confirmed to be 5 hours, to also be Rated R. Trivia * This film was originally called "Ship War: Love is Around Us". Category:Horror films Category:War films Category:Thriller Films Category:Epic films Category:PG-13 Rated horror films Category:Animated Films Category:2D animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Auro 11.1 Category:Dolby Surround 7.1/Other Category:2019 films Category:Movies considered the best Category:Suspense Category:Science fiction Category:Space adventure films Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in 1955 Category:Films set in 2020's Category:Films set in 2028 Category:Films set in 2024 Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Portugal Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:R-rated animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Touchstone Pictures films